I'll Wait
by DaisyTheDoodleDog
Summary: When Wirt makes a deal with one of Adelaide's sisters to bring Beatrice to his world, he unknowingly unleashes a great evil and feelings he never thought would develop. Sorry for terrible summary, it's better than it sounds. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! This is my first Over The Garden Wall fanfic and I'm super excited! This is going to be a multi chapter story about Beatrice coming to Wirt and Gregs world. I love OTGW and have seen the mini-series more than I care to admit. Anyway, enjoy the story and leave a comment. Thanks and enjoy! ;)**

 **(Warning: Lots of Beatrice and Wirt moments and kinda sad ending.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Life on the Other Side**

 **Wirt's P.O.V**

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_ I slammed my alarm clock off and groaned looking up at the ceiling. I had forgotten once again to turn off my alarm clock on the weekends and instead of sleeping in I would wake up at 5:30 in the morning. I guess it didn't matter, I didn't sleep much these days anyway. I sighed and rolled out of bed and putting on a pair of socks. I glanced out my window as snow fell from the dark gloomy sky. It was the start of winter break and I wouldn't have school for almost two weeks. I shivered and put on my sweater before creaking my bedroom door open, to reveal my little step-brother, Greg.

"Good morning Wirt! Why are you up so early? We have no school for a whole week and a half!"

"Greg why are you up so early and why are you so chipper?"

" I was to excited to sleep Wirt! We can go to see Beatrice today!"

" I don't know Greg, it's kinda cold. But if it's stops snowing before noon, then we can go. Sound good?"

"Okkie dokkie artichokkie!"

Greg said running back to his room with His frog following him of course. I sighed and headed down stairs, avoiding the three creaky stairs and turned into the kitchen. The light was already turned on, whiched told me mom and my stepdad had already gone to work for the day. I walked over to the fridge to were Gregs many pictures that he colored of the unknown hung from pieces of tape. My favorite one was the one with Beatrice flying over the woods. Greg may not have been a Vincent Van Gogh, but he was pretty good for his age. Of course my parents never knew the real meanings of his drawings, they always thought it was just from is imagination or from a book he read. Which was a good thing I thought. The less everyone knew about Greg and my adventures into the unknown, the better. We would be thrown into a mental institution if we talked about it. So Greg and I came to the agreement not to discuss it with anyone except with each other. And he added Beatrice to that and all I could do was nod my head.

Even though I hadn't know Beatrice for a long time, I still missed her, a lot actually. She was a friend no, no... a great friend that cared and understood what we went through. I would not be home with Greg without everything that she did for us, and for that I owed her big time. Greg must of thought the same from the way he constantly talked about her, but I don't think he completely understood the whole unknown is the place between life and death. He knew that we visited where we first entered the unknown, by the waters edge at Springfield pond, but I don't think he really grasped the fact that she had most likely died years ago.

I poured myself and Greg some cereal and called him down for an early breakfast. Within thirty seconds he was sitting at the table, spoon in hand and a mouth full of Cheerios. I turned on the TV and half listened to the news as Greg told me about the dream he had had. "Hey Wirt look! It stopped snowing!" Greg exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh yea. Alright Greg we can go see Beatrice today."

"Yay! Be right back brother o'mine!" He jumped out of the seat and rushed upstairs to get his coat and boots. I laughed and shut off the TV and put on my own coat and navy blue boots as Greg bounced back down stairs all wrapped up in his winter gear and even a scarf and hat for his frog. "Greg do you really need to bring Jason with you?" He opened the door letting a blast of cold air into the warm house and said "he can do what he wants Wirt. He's is own man! Or frog I guess." Greg shrugged and hopped out the door into the 3 inches of snow. He motioned me to follow and with that I followed him out into the snow and locked the door behind me.

We traveled to the grave yard for a while taking my own sweet time as Greg took little breaks to jump and roll in the snow. Finally we made it to the entrance and I stopped to peer into the peaceful cemetery. Without a second thought, Greg ran right in and all the way to the back to large moss covered stone wall. His frog right behind him hopping from one of Gregs footprints to another. "Come on Wirt! We don't have all day!"

"Okay Greg, I'm coming." I chuckled softly at his excitement and boosted him into the large oak tree that would get us over the wall. "Alright Greg remember when getting down, go down slowly and do- GREG!" I yelled as he let go of the tree branch and screamed "weeeeeeeeeee!" As he landed in a snow bank. "Come on Wirt! The snow feels great!" I rolled my eyes and proceeded to climb down the wall slowly, so I wouldn't slip and fall.

By the time I got down, Greg was already a foot from the watr talking to Beatrice, telling her about his dream. "And then the llama said that I couldn't wear the top hat because it made me look to tall!" Greg said falling back into the snow laughing. I chuckled and sat down in the snow and formed a snow ball in between my mittens. "Hey Beatrice. I hope everything's going okay over there. Everything's fine here I guess. Nothing new like most of the time. I wish we could have some more adventures like we had with you. I... we miss you and everyone who helped us. I-"

"Oh Beatrice guess what?! I passed my spelling test!" Greg said excitedly interrupting me. I sighed softly and threw a snow ball at Greg making him fall back into the snow giggling again. ' _This is stupid'_ I thought. _'I bet you can't even hear us. If you can though, I'm going to do what ever it takes to see you again.'_ I smiled at the thought of seeing Beatrice in her human form and I often got lost in my thoughts about what Beatrice looked like as human. I started to zone out thinking about her when, "ugh! Greg!" I shouted as a snowball hit me square in the face, knocking me out of my daze. "I'm going to get you!" I said chasing him around laughing until our stomachs hurt and we collapsed in the snow breathless. "Man it would be fun if Beatrice played with us!"

"Yea Greg, it sure would."

* * *

 **I hoped you liked it he first chapter! Please let me know in the comments. I am planning on continuing until the story is over, even though the OTGW fandom is small. I will post the second chapter in the next few days hopefully! Don't worry Beatrice will be in the next chapter as well as a new threat to the unknown.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Here's the second chapter! I honestly spent about an hour trying to figure this chapter out. I hope it's okay!**

* * *

 **Chapeter Two:**

 **Wirt's P.O.V**

 _Darkness surrounded me as I ran through the thick forest, trying to get away from the horrors that quickly followed behind. My chest and throat burned as my lungs begged me to stop moving. I knew I couldn't. I had to get away. Suddenly my foot caught a branch and pulled me to ground with a smack. Pain radiated off of my foot as I scrambled to get lose and run again. I turned as the familiar evil chuckle came behind me and black shadows crept closer, when two long deformed hands wrapped around my neck. I could feel air being sucked out of me as I kicked and tried to scream for help. It was no use. The beast chuckled again and pressed harder as tree branches and vines started to grow my legs and tangle me up in their web, holding me hostage. I screamed again when I saw a shadow come into view. Entangled in the trees branches were two other figures. Greg and a blue bird. "Nooooo" I screamed again staring at Greg's lifeless form._

I woke up in a cold sweat and breathing hard as I looked around my own room. I was okay. _'It was just a dream,'_ I told myself. It was just a dream. I laid back down trying to shake the beast laughter out of my head. _'Good bye Wirt.'_ I sat back up smacking myself in the face and with that crawled out of bed to check on Greg. I realized that I did that often these days. I would way up in the middle of the night with the same dream and always feel the need to check on him.

I tiptoed out of my room and into Gregs. I peeked into his room to see him sleeping in his race car bed with his frog sleeping in the kettle that had been Greg's Halloween costume. Satisfied and relaxed that he was alright I crept back into my own bed and turned over hopefully to fall back to sleep.

 _Darkness surrounded me as I ran through the thick forest trying to get away from the horrors that quickly followed behind. My chest and throat burned as my lungs begged me to stop moving. Suddenly everything stopped. What was going on? The beast was nowhere to be found, instead there was a plumb older woman with a face covered in sagging wrinkles. She grinned at me in a way that made me shudder. "You are the one that escaped aren't you?" She croaked, pointing a skinny, jagged finger at me. I merely nodded. " I hear your plea for one day bringing a friend of yours to the outside... your world. I can help you." I cocked my head in confusion. "You mean B-Bea-Beatrice?"_

 _"Who else dear child? I can send her to your world, but for a price." She looked down at me and smiled. I shuddered again._

 _"What's the price?" I asked._

 _"If I were to send her to your world, she would one day have to return and when your life ends, you must return to the unknown and never. Ever. Leave. Okay?"_

 _My mouth went dry as I thought about her offer. I could see Beatrice again, but I'd have to live in the unknown after I die? I guess with the beast gone, that wouldn't be an issue. So reluctantly and thinking trough my answer, I shook her hand. Her little smile turned into a giggle which tuned into a laugh. The beasts laugh as time seemed to unfreeze and I was running through the woods once more._

I woke up again covered in sweat and breathing heavily. I jumped out of bed confused with the dream I had just had. The dream with me running from the beast, was always the same. So why did it suddenly change? I shook my head and sighed trying to get the old woman's smile out of my head.

Sun leaked through the cracks of my curtains, letting me know it was morning. I left the safety of my room and headed down stairs to see Greg all ready putting on his snow boots and winter coat to head out and play in the snow. "Oh morning Wirt!"

"Hi Greg. Your going out to play this early?" I said, thinking that mom would not allow this.

"Umm Wirt. It's like 12:30! I've already had lunch! Hurry up and come outside with me lazy face!" Greg yelled closing the door behind him. 12:30? I never sleep that late. I came into the kitchen to see mom cutting up some tomatoes. "Hey sleepy head." My mom said, clearly amused by my tired expression. I said hello to her before grabbing a banana and putting on my coat while eating it. "Oh yes. Greg wants you to go play with him outside. Can you do that?" I yelled from the hallway that that's what I was doing and shut the door behind me.

Immediately cold air rushed into my face and a second later a snow ball too. "Hey! Greg!" He turned around and ran in the other direction screaming and laughing at the same time.

* * *

 **Beatrice P.O.V**

I watched the soft snow fall from my seat by the window as I tuned out the ruckus that was my nine siblings ran around played and doing chores and singing at the top of their lungs. I sighed, wishing I could go out and explore the woods for a little while. But with the snow storm, mom had told us to stay inside. Which was an absolutely terrible idea.

All of stuck in the house of three days was not going to end well. My siblings will be most likely trying to kill each other by the end of the second day. I sighed again when I got an idea. My parents had ten children to look after, surly they won't notice if third oldest where to disappear for a bit. I smiled at the thought of running through the thick snow with Jasper, my dog. So quickly as I could I but on my older brothers boots and my coat and snuck out the back door when no one was looking.

Jasper and I ran around the edge of the woods chasing each other and throwing snowballs for him to run after. He charged back at me and running right into my knees causing me to collapse in the snow laughing. I hadn't had this much fun in a long time. _'It would be more fun with Wirt and Greg.'_ I sat up quickly in surprise from the random thought in my head. Jasper licked my cheek and I laughed again, when it suddenly got really cold. I shivered and struggled to get up as strong winds circled me spinning faster and faster. I screamed as the air stung my face, but nobody could hear me. Jasper's barks started to fade as the wind and snow faded to reveal a clear starry night. My legs collapsed underneath me as I tried to figure out why it was night when it had just been day. My head was pounding and I felt my body shake with cold. My head started feel heavy and my vision became fuzzy. I swayed slightly before feeling the cold snow hit my face.

* * *

 **Well that's chapter two! I hope you liked it. It took me forever to write it! Until next time,**

 **\- Daisy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Here's the next chapter! Sorry if it's boring. Also I need ideas for little jokes for Greg. I tend to run out quickly.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Wirt's P.O.V**

I stared up at the ceiling adjusting in my bed for the hundredth time. I groaned with annoyance. _'Why can't I just fall asleep?'_ I sat up and pulled off the heavy wool blankets that my Aunt Cate was always making for us. Sliding on my shoes and a coat, I decided it would be best to just take a walk.

I tiptoed down the stairs avoiding the creaky ones and slid out the door shutting it softly behind me. The cool night air hit my face as I walked down my driveway, but was not at all bothered with it. I decided to head down to Springfield pond and "talk" to Beatrice and the woodsman. Maybe it will help me relax I thought. I pulled out a flashlight and guided my way down the snow covered street to the pond. Once I made it to the cemetery entrance, I pushed my way through the snow getting deeper and deeper the further I went into the place.

I stopped when I got to the old oak and hoisted myself up and climbed to the top of the moss covered stone wall. I swung my legs over, but did not jump. It was calm and cool sitting up here and thought it would be less of a pain to get home. I glanced at my watch to show the time. 4:48. I leaned slightly back and looked up at the twinkling stars above. I wondered if Beatrice could see the same stars. I hoped she could, they were beautiful. I sighed Contently and looked down at the smooth landscape of the freshly fallen snow. It made me smile at how perfect it all was, when I spotted a lump.

I turned on my flashlight and pointed it at the figure and what I saw nearly caused me to fall off the wall. It was a person. Nervously I climbed down the wall and crept towards it as quietly as I could through all the snow. I got up closer to see a young girl with not very war, winter clothing on. My heart beat quickened when I realized I had to do something. I shook the girl softly to see if she would respond. "Hey! Are you okay? Hey!" I whispered.

"No Michael... it's not time to get-." She stopped again falling back into an unconscious state. I worried again thinking I should call 9-1-1, but decided against it. For some reason it didn't feel right. I tentatively picked the surprising light girl in my arms and with wobbly legs brought her to the top of the hill. I searched around for something to carry her back in, when I saw Greg's sled that he had left the last time we were here. I laid her down in it and started to pull. It was hard work to trudge through the 4 inches of snow going back around the long way since I couldn't get her over the wall.

* * *

After walking home for what seemed like hours I got to the end of our driveway. Both cars were already gone and the kitchen light was turned on. My parents (both being doctors) weren't at home to often and normally left early in the morning. I was glad that they had to leave. I pulled the sled the last few feet and kicked the door open dragging the sled inside. Greg came charging down the stairs, springing a million different questions on me at once.

"Wirt! Where did you go? Why are you up so early? Hey you found my... who's that?"

" I don't know Greg, but she needs help so, help me get her into my room."

"Sir yes Sir!" Greg saluted me and then started pushing the sled up the stairs as I pulled. My fingers were raw and burning from pulling on the rope, but felt relieved that it was done. I put the girl on my bed and covered her with blankets. I ordered Greg to get some water and a washcloth and watched as he ran out of the room again excited with his new "mission." Now that I looked at her in the light I could see more of her features. She was pale naturally with a light pink tint in her checks and was covered in freckles. She also had long fiery red hair that was up in a damp bun. I stared at her with a dazed expression when I heard her groan. My eyes widened as she slowly opened her eyes, her face contorting from the sudden light. She opened them again to reveal dazzling bluebell eyes that sparkled in the light.

"W-Where am I? Who are- W-Wirt?"

My mouth fell open as she said my name. "How do yo-you k-know my n-n-name?" I asked feeling my hands start to get clammy with fear. Suddenly her eyes burst open and she sat up wrapping her arms around me so tightly that it was hard to breath. She cried and laughed or something in between into my shoulder as I jumped back in surprise making both of us tumble to the floor.

"Hey! Who started the hug party without me?" I could hear Greg's voice from the door. The girl suddenly bounced off of me and toward Greg, telling his name in surprise and joy tossing him up into the air laughing squeezing him. "Hey what are you doing?!" I yelled trying to grab Greg from this clearly crazy woman. "Wirt how can you not remember me?" She asked suddenly looking afraid. "After we've been through so much? You seriously don't know?" She looked as if she was going to cry or chuck a book at my head. I couldn't decide. Suddenly the look of depletion seemed so familiar that I jumped a little in surprise.

"Beatrice?" She smiled a large grin and nodded. All of a sudden my body collided with hers has we hugged so tightly it was as if we were afraid we lose on another if we let go. I felt Greg's tiny arms wrap around us as well and we both bent down and pulled him into our reunion hug.

I smiled led as we let go of each other and Greg was already telling her stories and about his frog and school. She smiled and ruffled his hair. "So this is what you look like as a human?"

"Umm yes. Is it not what you thought?" She asked with the slightest tone of offense. "What no, no, no.. I mean yes! I mean ugh! You are really pretty!" I exclaimed. That's when it hit me what I had said. I could feel my face get red and hot. Beatrice blushed ever so slightly too but laughed as Greg enthusiastically agreed. "Well thanks." She said smiling a sweet smile. I realized that I had never really seen her smile. I decided that I liked smiling Beatrice. "This all great to see you and everything, but how did I get here?"

* * *

 **That's the third chapter! It took me FOREVER to write. But it's up now even though it's not my best. Chapter four will hopefully be a little more fun. I hope you enjoyed it! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellooooooo! I'm back from the dead! Haha. Welcome to another chapter of I'll Wait! I'm sorry I've been gone so long! I've been doing other stories. Anyway I'm going to wrap this story up soon! Enjoy!**

 **Warning! Sad ending. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: New World**

 **Wirt's P.O.V**

"It's great to see you and all... but how did I get here?"

I froze. The dream. That woman. She did this. She threw Beatrice out of her world and tossed her, frozen and scared right into me. I couldn't say I was disappointed. I also couldn't say I was disappointed by her appearance.

I wouldn't say she was cute. Puppies were cute. No, she was drop dead gorgeous. I shook myself from those thoughts. No. I like Sara. But I couldn't help but watch Beatrice. The way she moved was so graceful. Like... like a bird.

"Wirt?" I stopped my thoughts, brining my attention back to the current predicament we were in.

"I'm sorry Beatrice. It's my fault. I accidentally made this deal with this woman and now you are here. I didn't know it would work. I haven't worked through this yet." I rambled, words spilling out of mouth. She cocked her head. Her eyes studied my face in a way that made me get lost in the galaxy in her eyes.

She fiddled with the edge of my blue bed sheet. she shivered slightly, still wet and cold. Greg startled to giggle again and jumped on the bed to hug her from behind.

"We are going to have so much fun! Come see my room Beatrice!" He tugged her by the hand adn bounced off my bed, which moaned in relief. She laughed and stood.

"Wait! What about figuring this out." I felt panicked. althouhg, when did I not feel panicked? She turned to me. She had full pink lips that curled softly when she smiled.

"Guess we'll have to figure it out later." She shrugged, her body jerking slighty as Greg ripped her from our locked eyes.

"Well.. I don't know." I sighed, running a hand through my messy hair.

"Okay." She paused with a laugh. It rang pleasantly through the air.

"Push over!" She chuckled, throwing her head back fondly on the memories. And with that she hurried out of my room before I could respond. She stopped and turned back into my room, her smile fading.

"Hey Wirt?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you have anything else to wear? I'm kinda cold." I blushed and suddenly felt stupid.

"Y-Yeah. Let me go through my moms closet." She nodded as Greg called out to her.

So I headed down the hall and ransacked my moms closet. It was completely trashed with clothes thrown everywhere. I found a light blue sweater and a pair of khaki pants and a pair of socks. I stopped dead when I saw one of my moms bras. Did she need a bra? Surly she would. Oh dear god. Curse the akward and sweaty teen that I was. I gulped and picked up a tan bra, shoving it under the shirt. I carried it to Greg's room where I found them sitting on the floor. Greg was showing her his artwork and she would laugh and smile. He pointed to the little bluebird flying with a frog. he flipped the paper to another drawing. I stopped dead in the doorway, quiet enough so that they didn't notice that I was there. The simple work of art, was not one I had ever seen. It was Beatrice and me. It was just the two of us, her little bird form in the palm of my hand. we were both smiling.

God. I loved that smile.

"Oh clothes. Thanks." She turned and took them from me. I chuckled nervously. Damn it. Why was I always so awkward.

"Bathroom is the next door." She smiled and left.

Greg grinned at my blush.

"Uh-Oh. You _like_ her."

"What!? Pft. No!" I said blushing deeper. Greg raised his eyebrows and stuck his tongue out.

"yeah you do! You gave Lorenna the smae look. Your face got all red and puffy!" I pushed him onto his bed. He laughed and smacked me with a pillow.

"Why I outta- Hey!" I started to chase Greg around as he ran giggling. His pillow was in his hand trying to hit me again, but trying to stay clear of my flailing arms. Suddenly I felt a firm hand on my arm. I stopped and Gerg stopped too.

Beatrice was holding him in the air with one arm and pulled me with the other. Her face was stern.

"Quit. Fighting leads nowhere." She put Greg down and narrowed her eyes at me.

"Says you." I grumbled. She looked at me slightly surprised, but smirked.

"Yeah. Says me." She leaned in, our noses almost touching. My breath caught in my throat. She eyed me playfully, but I was already lost in her eyes.

"Close your mouth. You're gonna catch flies." She let go of my arm, it stinging from her grip. Greg huged her leg again.

"Now..." she smiled. I almost didn't hear her, I was too stunned.

"I want to see the world!"

 **...**

"Wow! What's this?... and this? How does this even work?" She ran about the house flipping every light switch. One of them turned on a fan. She looked up in total awe. She stood on her tip toes and tried to touch the fan.

"Oh no! Beatrice don't touch that!" I said. My hands were full of all the things she had gone through. She flipped another switch, that turned on the kitchen light.

"Beatrice! Come see the fridge." She bounced off to the kitchen to where Greg had the fridge open wide taking out food. She smiled.

"It's freezing! What does it do?" She giggled, awestruck.

"Its a magical portal to fun food time!" Her eyes widened, reaching in to grab a can of whipped cream.

"No Greg. Don't lie. It stores food. Keeps it good for longer."

"Oh." She scanned the clutter in the fridge, holding the bottle of cream.

"What's this?"

"It's uh... whipped cream." i gently took the bottle from her hand and popped open the cap.

"Here I'll show you. Open your mouth and tilt your head back." she looked at me skeptically, but with a shrug, opened her mouth. I grinned and sprayed her a mouthful of whipped cream. she laughed and swallowed the surgary goodness. She licked her lips and smiled at me. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh! So mister stick up his butt can laugh!" My face fell and I grumbled irritably. But it was hard to be mad when she was laughing so hard. she suddenly took the bottle from my hands and sprayed the cold, sticky, cream all over my face. I yelped in shock, which only made her laugh harder, and she grasped her stomach, doubling over with giggles. A high-pitched giggle came along with hers as Greg tried to spray me. I took the bottle, throwing him a glare... Not that he could see it, my face was still covered in whipped cream. I wiped it from my eyes, finally able to see clearly, but beatrice was gone.

"What the?" Beatrice was standing in the door way, the front door flung open. She took a deep breath allowing the cold winter air leak in the house.

"Beatrice. What are-" I sputtered on words as she grabbed my hand.

"Let's go!" She jumped onto the sidewalk, slipping slightly. Greg came from behind in his coat and scarf.

"Beatrice! You are going to freeze!" Her face fell, like she forgot.

"Here." I grabbed mom's coat and slid it on her shoulders. She flashed me a grin.

"So where do you want to go?" Greg popped out of the snow.

"Cemetery! Let's show Beatrice how we talk to her!"

"Talk to me?" I nodded, getting red again. I opened my mouth to speak, but Greg cut me off.

"Yeah! Where we tell you stuff. Wirt talks to you the most. He never stops." Greg giggled and was already half way down the road. I smacked myself in the head. She laughed.

"Let's go see this cemetery then!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me down the road asking a million questions a minute. She tugged my hand but stopped abruptly and gasped.

"What. Is. That?" She looked frozen as I slammed into her.

"What, of that. It's a car."

"What does it do?"

"Its like a wagon. It transports people and stuff."

"How does it work?"

"Umm... I'm not really good with cars and that kind of thing so..." She was not longer listening, instead she was crossing the road to get a closer look at the truck.

"Beatrice, No!" I shouted and I saw for a split second the most mortified look on her face as a car came around the corner speeding down the icy road, the speakers blasting Guns N' Roses. It's was broken down, but surprisingly could carry enough speed on the snowy day. Beatrice hadn't moved. Her body frozen stiff with fear. She didn't scream or run. She just watched as the car came barreling down the road, it's driver smacking his hands on the steering wheel as he recreated a drum solo.

The only thing that crossed my mind was to save her. I ran into the street, my feet slipping and sliding on the wet mushy slush and shoved her body into mine. Greg gasped from the sidewalk. Beatrice grunted. I came tumbling down on top of her, my face getting stuck in the snow. The car beeping past, sped off, it's obnoxious music dimming away.

"Umm..." Beatrice mumbled. I lifted my head from the snow, shaking it off my red face, only to meet her nose to nose. I gasped a little in my throat.

"Umm... y-you okay?" I stuttered. My body refused to move. She nodded. I could feel her heart beating a mile a minute beneath me.

"I-I'm fine." She tried to grin, but it turned into an awkward gaze.

"I'll uh... just get u-up now." I muttered as I heaved myself off the ground. She stood, smoothing out her clothes and took a deep breath.

"Wow Wirt! You saved the day again!" Greg came skippiing across the street, happy to see that we were both okay... well apart from some akward blushes.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Next chapter gets serious. Just some fun, climax building stuff, to make you smile! Sorry for any spelling errors.**

 **Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


End file.
